The Only One
by neeqlexy
Summary: When Beck walks the halls with his new girlfriend, Jade fights back. Two can play at that game, Beck Oliver.  takes place after break-up
1. Chapter 1

_"TEN !" . He didn't come. Is this how he wants it? After all we've been through? I put my hand on the doorknob , and opened the door just a crack, knowing he was on the other side. "Beck," I whispered, "I…" But I could say anything more. I took a step back, and walked away from the past, walked away from what we used to be. _

_~~  
><em> "Hey guys, I'm kind of worried," Tori said to Andre, Robbie, Cat, and Beck as they were all sitting around a lunch table. "Jade hasn't showed up to school for three days now." The whole table fell silent. "I'm going to my locker," Beck stood up, taking his trey of unfinished food and his backpack. They all watched as he walked away.

"Could she really be that devastated about the break up?" Andre said, munching on a french-fry. "She could be just sick," Robbie insisted. "Maybe her foot got stuck in the toilet," Cat suggested, causing the whole table to look at her. "It's happened to me before," she nodded and smiled.

"Maybe we should go visit her, you know, comfort her a little," Tori suggested sympathetically. Robbie and Andre shook their heads, disagreeing. "Nu-uh, what has that girl ever done to help us?" Andre questioned. "She's given me nightmares and rashes in unwanted places," Robbie said, biting his sandwich.

"Oh come on guys," Tori said persistently. "Remember that time when…or when she….or maybe when - oh you're probably right," Tori let out an exasperated sigh and plopped back on the bench.

~~  
>Jade's POV<p>

I never thought I'd ever feel this… alone. He hasn't called me, or checked up on me, or tried to contact me at all. Our fights don't usually last this long. Could he really be serious this time? . . . . No , he can't be. He just can't. He isn't a jerk that would leave me stranded. He loves me. Right?

I threw my velvet red pillow across the room, knocking over the pictures of us that I keep on my dresser. This is stupid. The world is stupid. Love is stupid. EVERYTHING IS STUPID. I plopped on my bed. Everything but Beck is stupid.

I never really had friends. As you can see, I'm not really an approachable person. I never bother to really make friends because honestly, people are stupid. They just hurt you and run away, that's all that they really do. Like Dad. All he did was hurt our family and ran away. He left me and my mom alone, waiting for years on end for him to come back. He never did. And that's what people do, hurt you and leave your life like it's nothing.

But Beck… he stuck with me. He was the only one that understood me, and listened to what I had to say. He was my only real friend, the only one who knew the real me. He tolerated my mood swings, my abuse, and my snide comments and jealousy. He tolerated anything… but I guess I pushed it too far.

It was because I was afraid. Afraid that I would lose him to Tori Vega, or any other girl that came his way. Every day he was slipping away. I guess I was just mad and causing all these fights because I was scared.. scared of losing him.

~~

**Should I continue it ?** R&R (:


	2. Chapter 2

Jade POV ~

Months pass, but it felt almost like years. I've learned to live without him, although a lingering feeling of emptiness still haunts me. It's as if I moved away from my home, almost like a vacation.

I try to avoid him as much as possible, from get-togethers to passing him at the halls.

I mean, when we're with other people, it's okay. But I could never be alone with him. I'm not ready yet.

Not yet.

"Did you hear that Beck got a new gf?" Andre asked Tori, who was pulling a book out of her locker.

Jade stood nearby, suddenly interested in their conversation.

"Girlfriend?" Tori repeated.

"Yes, I do believe that's what gf stands for. Anyways, she's extremely hot. I mean, seriously, that girl is finer than a chunk of cheese."

Tori closed her locker and smiled at her friend, "Yes, because cheese sure is fine lookin'.

She took a sip of her coffee, and spotted Beck coming their way with his new item.

"Ah, there she is with Beck. Mmm , mm," Andre eyed the couple as they walked towards them.

Jade observed his new girlfriend. Although she would rather be hung upside down by her big toe for the rest of her life than admit it, she was actually _pretty_. Prettier than Tori. I mean seriously, this girl was like a walking Victoria Secret model.

"What's up guys?" Beck greeted Tori and Andre, not noticing his ex standing a small distance away from them.

"Hey, so this is your new girlfriend?" Tori smiled and looked at the blond girl with sparkling blue eyes.

"Hi, I'm Angelica, nice to meet you," the girl smiled and shook both of their hands eagerly.

"I met her through our parents," Beck smiled at her, and they quickly rubbed their noses together.

"Okay now, no more of that PDA," Andre smiled. He, along with Tori, knew that Beck would never do that with Jade in public. Mostly because Jade thought it was one of the most idiotic things to do, and it makes people look like dogs trying to find a mate.

Speaking of Jade, as she observed the new couple, she felt like she was about to throw up. I mean, seriously. She may be really pretty, but Beck is the type of guy to go for someone more _real_ instead of _plastic_.

Jade found herself slamming her locker louder than intended, causing all eyes to shift to her.

"Oh, is she a friend of yours? Hi, I'm Beck's girlfriend," Angelica smiled, as if announcing it to the world that she was his boyfriend was the best thing on Earth, and she had to show it off.

"Things just got awkwaaard," Andre whispered to Tori.

Jade forced a small smile, startling Beck.

"Nice to meet you."

Tori, Beck, and Andre let out a sigh of relief, acknowledging the fact that Jade didn't say anything to make the girl cry.

"Tell me, what _is _the secret to getting those boobs so big?"

Tori almost spit out her coffee. Andre's jaw dropped. Angelica was highly taken back.

"E-excuse me?" the blonde's eyes widened, and she jerked her head towards Beck.

Jade grinned, "tah - tah!" She left the four teens gaping, then walked away as the bell rung.

"I-I'm so sorry. She's just nasty like that," Beck apologized, and shook his head in disappointment.

"B-But. That was just plain rude."

"That's Jade for you," Andre commented.

"He's Beck's ex, by the way," Tori said, taking another sip of her coffee.

Beck's head jerked towards her, with eyes that read 'why-the-heck-did-you-say-that.'

"Someoneeee had to tell her eventually," Tori shrugged and gave a small smile. She patted Beck on the shoulder, and headed towards her next class.

"Y-yeah . . I think I'm gonna go," Andre said, sensing the awkward atmosphere.

"She's horrible, horrible!" Angelica shouted as Andre walked away.

"Don't say that," Beck said calmly.

"I can't believe you're defending her after what she said to me! What a freak!"

"Look, calm down. I'll talk to her."

When Jade stepped out of her class, she saw an aggravated Beck leaning against the wall. She rolled her eyes, and walked past him.

"That was extremely disrespectful," he caught up with her.

"Yeah, I know, I'm sorry."

Beck stopped in his tracks. "You're what?"

Jade turned around. "I said I'm sorry. Don't make me repeat myself."

Jade West rarely ever said I'm sorry. Almost never.

"Well . . just don't do that again. I don't care if you're jealous or-"

"Who said I was jealous?" Jade angrily thrashed.

"Well, you sure did look like it."

"Beck Oliver, I am over you. Stop being so full of it!" Jade raised her voice, causing people to walk past to observe the scene.

She stormed away, anger bubbling up inside her chest.

Jade's POV

I hate him. I hate him. I always will. I can't believe he would settle for someone that skanky. It's as if.. as if all we were was nothing. Nothing. Nada, zilch.

I don't know why I'm so mad. All I know is that I'm definitely, definitely, not jealous. I'm just pissed that he moved on before I did. No one out does Jade West and gets away with it.

Okay. Two can play at that game, Mr. Full Of It.


	3. Chapter 3

"This has got to be the stupidest thing I have ever done in my life. Ever."

"C'mon, you're the one who wanted a new boyfriend."

Jade, Cat, and Tori were all at Tori's house. When Jade, rather unwillingly and as a "last resort," told Tori about her need for a new boyfriend, the brunette suggested posting a video on an online dating website.

After countless hours of begging, and with the help of a certain red head, she finally got Jade to agree to it.

Now, as she sits in a chair in front of a pear pad video camera, she regrets accepting the plan so, very much.

"You have to smile," Cat prodded Jade, "c'mon. Pretend you're saying the word feet in your head, but instead you're not actually saying the word. Just mouthing it." She smiled and blinked.

"Okayy.. do you know what to say?" Tori asked, getting ready to record.

"Whatever. Let's get on with it."

"Alrighty." _Beep._ Thumbs up.

"Hi. I'm Jade West. I hate people and happiness. There are very few things I like. One of them is scissors, and seeing people get hurt." Grin.

Pause.

"Aaaaaaaaaand that's a wrap," Tori clicked the button again. "Don't you think you want to be a little lesss….. scarier?"

"Like this," Cat grinned, "Hi. My name is Jade West. I like ponies and sparkles and watching sophisticated people twist their mustaches because it makes them look smart."

She laughed, they stared.

"What, is that only me?"

Jade shrugged, "Forget it, it's not going to work." She got up from her chair and plopped on the couch.

"Uhm, did you have any admirers at school? Maybe you can get to know them more," Tori asked, walking over to Jade.

Jade paused, deep in thought.

"Well, there is this one guy."

Tori's face lit up as she clapped her hands together, "That's great, who?!"

"William Grant."

Tori's jaw dropped.

"THE William Grant?" Tori asked, voice filled with shock.

"The one and only."

"B-but how? He's like, one of the hottest guys in school! Untouchable!"

"I thought he was gay," Cat chipped in. Both girls looked at her questioningly. "What? He never dated anyone, so I thought, you know…"

Tori averted her gaze back to Jade, "Anyways, how? What?!"

"He was a childhood friend of mine," Jade explained, "he was like creepily in love with me. Confessed in freshman year. Said no, 'cause I was already kind of with Beck. He got a total makeover, became a chick magnet, never talked to me since."

Tori gaped in response. "How do you know he still likes you?!"

"I can still catch him staring at me in Math."

"Haha, once I tried to teach my dog how to do math," Cat's smile faded, "it didn't work."

Tori raised her eyebrows, "Cat, did you really think your- you know what, never mind."

"But I don't want to do it," Jade said silently, staring at the ceiling as she leaned her had against the back of the couch.

"Why not?! It would totally make Beck want you-"

Glare.

"Not that you would want Beck to notice, of course. Yeah, uhm, William would totally make a great boyfriend."

Jade sighed, deep in thought, "I just can't do that to Will."

Tori and Cat stared in silence. Jade? Being considerate of someone else's feelings?

"Look, I have to go," Jade got up and grabbed her purse, heading for the door. She jerked it open, then paused. "And… thanks. I guess."

The door slammed behind her.

Jade's POV

William Grant. We were childhood friends, meeting at the age of 7. People would isolate me in elementary school because I always said mean things to them. But hey, I spoke the truth. Kathy Jensen DID have a nose the size of my Aunt's icky wart. Shiver.

Anyways, William was pretty much alone, too. Believe it or not, he was a pretty ugly looking kid. And no one would want to hang with him. Not even me. Well, it's not like I really cared for friends at that point.

So, there I was, sitting on the grass alone at recess, when this ugly kid sat next to me.

_"What do you want?"_

_"T-T-To be friends!" He shoved a flimsy almost dead daisy in my hand and shut his eyes tight._

_I stared down at it, "And why would I want to be friends with you?"_

_"C-cuz I won't take no for an answer!"_

So for the rest of our friendship years, he was my personal slave. Just kidding. Sort of.

But bottom line is, we were good friends.

'Till Beck came along.

_"Hi, I'm Beck. Beck Oliver." Smile. _

_"…Jade, Jade West." _

_Glares from a distance._

Bada bing, bada bang. The rest was history.

But why I'm knocking on the door of William Grant's house, I don't know.

_"I need a favor."_

And wala, here I am, walking through the doors of Hollywood Arts with my new boycandy, Beck glaring as we walked by, slamming his locker rather loudly.

And hey, I sure did feel good.


	4. Chapter 4

"Beck."

Silence.

"_Beck_."

Silence.

"BECK!"

Said boy snapped out of his trance, and looked up.

"What do you think of this dress?" Angelica asked while observing herself in the mirror.

"Oh… uh.. it's pretty."

The blonde roller her eyes and placed her manicured hands on her hips. "You said that the last four times."

"I spoke the truth."

Rolling eyes again. "Oh, whatever." She went back into her dressing room.

Ignoring the last remark, Beck leaned back into his chair, returning to his deep thinking.

That was, until a little red head spotted him.

"Hiii Beckkk!"

He looked up, "Oh hey, Cat. What brings you here?"

"Trying on clothes, of course. It's not like this is the bathroom, silly," She laughed.

"Haha, you're right." He leaned further into his chair, and returned to his thinking.

"So there was this one time, I really needed to go to the bathroom, 'cause I drank too many Groovy Smoothies. There was only one stall open, and when I ran up to open it, there was an old granny in there!"

"Uh-huh."

"She was like, 'Too much of dem Tacos on a Stick!' " She did an old woman impression then laughed.

"Uh-huh."

Cat puffed. "Beck, are you even listening?"

"Uh-huh."

The girl sighed again, then sat down in the chair next to him. "You must be bummed about Jade."

He snapped his attention back to the girl next to him. "No, no way. Why would you think that? Impossible."

"You're a pretty bad liar for an actor," she twirled the end of her hair around her finger, "but you know, I know how Jade is feeling. She tells me everything."

His eye brows raised in interest, "Oh really?"

"Yep."

Silence.

"Uhm, do you wanna tell me?"

Cat looked at him, "OH." She smiled obliviously. "No."

"Anddd why not?"

"Because I can't."

"Why not?"

"'Cause you shouldn't deserve to know, especially after what you did to her," her eyebrows furrowed, "you were a big meanie. Like the guy that ran over my dog, Fish, when I was Eight. " She sniffed and looked down. "And besides, you must have done something really bad to get her to start disliking you so much."

He raised his eyebrows. She gasped and put her hand over her mouth.

"I've said too much. I've got to go."

"Wai-"

"Beck! How about this- oh, hi Cat," Angelica emerged from the fitting room, then forced a smile at the girl next to Beck.

Cat waved quickly, frowned, then darted into the fitting room herself.

Beck sunk further in his chair. "I don't care, I really don't care if she's mad."

"Beck! What are you mumbling about? I can't hear you."

"I don't care, I really don't care," he continued under his breath, trying to convince himself.

"BECK!"

"I DON'T CARE!" He stood up and raised his voice, causing a couple people to look at him.

Angelica looked at him, surprised with the sudden outburst.

"Meet me at the car when you're done." He stormed off.

_I don't care. I can't care. Jade nothing to me anymore._


End file.
